The Time Machine
by KaelinNicole
Summary: Tabitha and I go back in time and meet Ponyboy and Johnny. The thing that sucks is well... read it and find out. R & R pleeease


a/n: So my friend Tabitha thinks I'm absolutely crazy. So I had a dream (like a week ago) where her and I built a time machine and went back in time to the 1960s. How we got aaaaalllll the way from Huntley to Tulsa, I don't know it was a dream kcool chill your panties it was dream so it will make no sense.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Outsiders.

The Time Machine

We landed in the middle of a field, our time machine was broke.

"Ugh I broke the time machine! Way to break it Tabitha!" I blamed her.

"WHAT! ME? You just said YOU broke it!"

"What's your point? Does, does this benefit you in anyway? Did your life get any better—no."

"You make no sense."

"You don't make sense!"

Tabitha's eyes were wide with confusion, "Why are you my best friend?"

I answered with a bright smile, "I entertain you!" I gave her two thumbs up. She shook her head and laughed at me.

"Let us walk to find a town where we shall rest." I announced.

She shook her head at me again, "Why did I build this with you and not Alyssa?"

"Science is my specialty, and I keep you company. So guess guess guess what what movie I I watched yesterday!"

"What movie did you watch?" She didn't sound the least bit interested.

"I... watched… Harry… Potter… and… the… Prisoner… of… Azkaban…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Harry and Hermione went back in time too!" I said jumping up and down.

Tabitha spotted a town, "Thank gosh people!" She seemed happy to find them.

"We should just find a park."

"Why? What good will that do us?"

"Well I want to swing right now sooooo a park will help my need for that. Plus parks are bug to I can feed my necessity to constantly be on my hands."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You are such a noob."

I smiled and framed my face with my hands, "The noobiest!"

"Come on, people will think you have a mental condition." We walked down the sidewalk until we came to a park on the more run down side of town.

"Ok well I have a story to tell you." I started.

"Ok," She said, I looked at her not saying anything, my face looked like I was the one waiting for her to tell a story, "Are you gonna tell me the story?"

"Ok so I was texting Derick the other day right? Right? Right! And he was trying to figure out of it was truly me. So I told him maybe then he said well if you're not Kaelin then can you be Selena Gomez? So then—"

"Where is this getting us?"

"As I was saying until I was rudly interrupted, so then I was talking to him about Justin Beiber being my boyfriend, you know pretending to be Selena, and yeah. I also found out that he, Jess, Jestoni, Melissa, Sami, Aracely, and I were supposed to go to the mall on Saturday… but I forgot…"

"I really wonder what goes on in your brain sometimes."

I looked relieved and sighed, my eyes big, "Me too," I huffed.

She laughed, "Ugh I love you."

"I love me too."

"Normal people don't say 'me too'."

I looked at her disappointed, "When did I say I was normal."

"Never," she said as we arrived at the park. I sat down on the swings noticing two boys looking at us from the monkey bars.

"Never ever ever never ever never!" I took my iPhone from my back pocket of my jeggings and started playing 'My Chick Bad' by Ludacris.

My chick bad, my chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could  
My chick bad, My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could  
My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours  
My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours  
My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

I got up and started hip hop dancing to the song.

"See, this is what happens when you get amazing grades and your parents reward you by buying you an iPhone."

"Me be full of smarticles and edjumacation."

"Oh really,"

"Yeah! Kaelin knows all fool!"

"Did you know those two hot guys are watching you like you're a crazy loonatic."

"Ya know, maybe I did and didn't want to tell you about it." I defended myself. I sat down in a cheer rest.

"Uh huh, suuuuure,"

"You cannot deny the truth bitch!" I laughed because I was being silly.

"Yeah it just won't affect me anyhow."

"Silly goober—" I started but couldn't control myself from laughing. Tabitha almost fell off the swing laughing.

"Those guys are probably thinking like woah, what is SHE smoking!"

I caught my breath and stopped laughing then in an all serious tone and face I said, "… Grass…"

This time Tabitha actually did fall over from laughing same with me. I sat back up and looked over at the guys. I held my arms out, "What?" I said.

They looked kind of scared so I walked over to them, leaving Tabitha laying on her stomach laughing, "What are you doing?" she asked trying to stop laughing. She collected herself and followed me.

"I noticed you staring at me," I asked, "why?"

The taller boy spoke, "You draw a lot of attention to your selves."

"What are you trying to prove homeboy?"

He didn't say anything.

"So what's your name ginger boy?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm not a ginger?" He said, "Ponyboy Curtis and this is Johnny Cade."

"kcool," I said.

"I'm Tabitha, this is Kaelin."

"/yeah, so hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband cus dey rapin' everybody out here!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"The news," I answered.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's a freak."

"Aw thanks friend love you too."

"It's hard not to pay attention." Ponyboy said, his ears went a little red. He and Johnny jumped down from the monkey bars.

I smiled, "It's because I'm so amazing and sexy isn't it?" I flipped my hair.

He blushed a little and his ears went redder. Tabitha's eyes went big at his blushing and squeezed my arm.

"Stop it, you're going to like squeeze my arm off, ok? I need this arm to play softball."

"Oh whatever! There are more important things." She said eagerly.

"Like what?" I asked not believing her. Softball is my number one priority.

"Likkkkkke… I'll text you it."

"Now?"

"No later," she said looking back at Ponyboy.

"You don't look like you're from around here?" He asked us.

"We're from—" I cut Tabitha off.

"Somewhere…" I said mysteriously and narrowed my eyes. This made Ponyboy laugh.

"Whatchoo laughin' at boy?" I said and smacked him.

"What was that for!" He asked shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but you're still hot, I didn't mess up your face." This really made his face go red. Like tomato red.

Tabitha then said with a straight face, "Your face is as red as a tomato."

I piped in, "A valentine's day heart."

"A sports car,"

"A stripper's ass,"

"A really red flower,"

"A lobster,"

"You're lucky she's vegetarian."

"Because you're yummy… and I still eat seafood." I said shrugging. He was blushing extremely hard now. Johnny looked left out.

"You're hot too Johnny," Tabitha said biting her lower lip. I giggled and grabbed Ponyboy's hand and we started walking. Tabitha and Johnny followed us.

"A really red flower? Seriously Tabitha? The best you could do?" I asked her.

"I panicked jeeze!"

I shook my head smiling, "Hey Ponyboy, you wanna see something amazing?"

"Sure, if you won't slap me again."

I laughed, "NOOOO!" I took out my iPhone.

"Kaelin!" Tabitha said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes at her. I showed him a picture.

"Doesn't that make you wanna pee yourself?" I asked him, his eyes were wide.

"Wha— what is that?"

"It's a picture of the grudge. It's the scariest I could find." Tabitha heard what I said and gasped.

"Don't show it too me I hate the grudge!"

"Why would you want something like that on your… what is that?"

"It's nothing, and I keep it so Tabitha doesn't steal it from me to play with it." I looked at Tabitha, she was closing her eyes.

"And you said I was a baby for crying when we saw Toy Story 3."

"I don't want the grudge to come and kill me!"

"What's the grudge?" Johnny asked.

"She is a lady who was murdered by getting her neck broken in Japan and supposedly haunts anyone who dares to enter her house." I explained.

"Yeah, if you get the curse, she'll come and pull you into the curse forever!" Tabitha added. Johnny looked horribly frightened. Out of nowhere, I pulled Ponyboy over and kissed him for what felt like ages.

Suddenly I heard the sound of people talking. It sounded like the show Teen Mom.

"Huh, Derick said he was going to be on this show someday." I said.

"Derick wants to get a girl pregnant?" Tabitha asked.

"No, he's going to be the mom." I said not removing my glare from the TV. Tabitha looked at me funny.

"You are the blondest person I know, only if your hair was blonder like in sixth grade, not like now where it's a light brown."

I smiled, "You'll never guess what I dreamed about…"

La Fin (and yes, I speak French)


End file.
